As We Lie Beneath The Stars
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: When Mary returns to London nearly one hundred years after she left, will anything be the same? Or will have people's feelings toward her move along, such as she did? But, thank God there, is one person, who loves her still. Kinda Sad! Not for easy crier


_The young woman dropped to her knees in tears. Why was her life spinning out of control? She wrapped her arms around her waist, trying not to get sick. Her friend lay lifeless in front of her, and she hadn't done anything to stop him, but, there was still a flicker of hope, he would open open his eyes, and brown eye would stare back into brown eye, but, what if there wasn't? She couldn't think about anything right now, just, that he was there, and so was she, and that is how, our story begins._

Mary Poppins floated down onto the street and landed with elegant poise. The minute her foot touched it, she straightened up, fixed her hat, and walked up to the house, and rang the bell. 2008 was not a year she would've picked to come back to, but, she loved her job, and went wherever she was needed, and that was fine, or "practically perfect" for her.

A man in his forties answered the door, he was tall, had dark blond hair, trim, and in a tuxedo, like he was about to head off somewhere.

"Hello, and you might be?" He asked.

"I am Mary Poppins, and you advertised for a nanny, did you not?" She asked.

"Yes, I did, wow, you're a little, younger than I expected." He said as he put his hand on the back of his neck, and shifted from one foot to the other.

Mary couldn't help but half smile at this. "I'll see the children now." said She as she walked past the confused man, and ran up the stairs, with one arm in front, the other behind her. The man at the door put his hands in his pockets, shook his head, and laughed.

Mary had put her hand up to knock on the door, when she heard yelling from the other side of the door.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" A girl yelled.

"OW! YOU BIT ME!" Another voice, a boy this time, shouted back.

Mary rapped on the door, and the chaos stopped as suddenly as it had began. A 12 year old boy creaked it open, saw Mary smiling at him, and slammed it shut in her face, causing her to jolt her head back a little, because of after effect.

"Tori! There is some weird lady outside! Hide!" The boy yelled.

"Oh c'mon Chris, she can't be that bad!" The girl referred to as Tori said. Mary awaited the door to open, she was actually not to far from just barging in, why had the boy refereed to her as weird?

When Tori opened the door, Mary got a good look at her, as well as her brother.

Tori, was very skinny, she looked as if she weighed 98 pounds, was about 5'5 or 5'6, she had dark hair that went well past her shoulders, and shoulder blades, and had hazel eyes. She was dressed in her pajamas still, even though it was four thirty in the afternoon.

Chris, was another story, he had blonde hair that was cut like a mature boy for his age would be, he was dressed in a nice shirt, and jeans, and his glasses hid his blue eyes, which, looked as if they were in fear of Mary, for some odd reason.

"Who are you?" Tori asked as she gave Mary the "up and down" look.

"Yeah, who are you?" Chris asked, mimicking his sister.

"Mary Poppins, your new nanny, and um, who might you two be?" She asked as she smiled sweetly.

"I'm Tori Badger, this is Christian Badger, everyone calls him Chris." Tori replied as she pointed her thumb at her brother.

"Do you mind, if I come in?" She asked, for lack of conversation.

"IDC." Tori said, getting a confused look from Mary, she realized, that Tori had moved out of her way, and walked in, looking at the room, or rather her room, for the time being.

It wasn't too big, neither to small. It had a dresser, a mirror on the wall, and had a great view of the street below.

"It's, quaint." Was all she could think of saying, she put her bag down and umbrella as well on a small table that was in the room, and looked around.

"Uh huh, well, if you need anything, I'm right down the hall, last door on the right, if you want Booger here," Tori said as she grabbed her brother, pulled him close, and ruffled his hair, while he tried to struggle free, "He's on the left." The pair walked out, leaving Mary alone.

"The boy, will need to learn to trust people, the girl, needs to learn, that, morning has been long since over for hours now." Mary laughed at her own joke, and unpacked her things, starting, with her bed.

Mary then got to talk to Tony, the man at the door, finally, about what days she could take off, and a very important question, where was his wife?

"My wife, Sandy, died, about oh, 6 years ago, next Thursday." He said.

Mary's heart went out to him, she'd never lost someone before, or had she forgotten, she had?

Tony agreed, that she could have Tuesdays and Thursdays off, if deemed necessary, and by this time, the darkness, had over taken London.

She decided, to just go and sit out on the stoop. It was a beautiful night, cool and clear. She sat on the top step, and looked up at the stars, that looked as if they were smiling back at her.

After a few moments, she decided, she needed to get some rest, so, up she stood, fixing her shirt and skirt as she did so, yet she took off her heels, in fear, just in case someone was asleep, she would wake them up.

She creeped up the dimly lit stairs, and went into the first door, without making a sound.

She slipped into some modern day pajamas, and went to bed, she was very tired.

A dream haunted her poor body that whole night, as if, a memory from her past was about to walk into her life again, but who was it?

Chris, who just happened to be walking by to go downstairs, heard her cry out someone's name, and he was utterly terrified, about, what might be going on, on the other side of the door.

He dashed back down the hall and ran into his sister's room, jolting her awake.

"Is somebody dead?" Tori asked as Chris groped around for the light.

When he found the switch, he clicked it on and Tori groaned. She slammed the pillow down on her face and grumbled "You could've warned somebody before that!"

"No time! I think Mary Poppins is doing something in there!" He said as he looked down the dark hallway.

"Oh shut up you big baby, she wouldn't do anything, she was too proper for that, now turn that dam light off so I can go back to sleep!" She said as she poked her head out from under the pillow.

"Fine." Chris snapped as he switched the light off and walked across the hall to his room, wondering, what was Mary doing?

Mary finally woke herself up, she had actually felt her pillow get wet, she had been crying.

She wiped the tears from her brown eyes and sat up, sadly though, she couldn't remember, what she'd been dreaming about.

"What is wrong with you?" Mary asked herself as she got up and turned on the light. She recalled some of her dream, half of it was still a blur, but, what she could remember, she wished she could forget.

It was if she were chasing after a man, but he wouldn't stop running away from her, and then, he just fell, and she never saw him again, but, what was his name?

She looked at the clock and saw it was Midnight, she needed her sleep, so she switched the light off, and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers, over her head.

The morning sun shined brightly inside Mary's bedroom, she pulled the covers off her head, and looked at the clock, seeing it was seven.

She tossed the covers back, changed out of her pajamas, into some dress pants, and a white blouse, and a pair of black flats, and with a snap of her fingers as she walked out the door, everything, put itself back into place.

She knocked silently on Tori's door, and than Chris's and said the same thing to both of them. "It's time to get up, spit spot."

Tori got up like a zombie, she even put her hands out in front of her and walked like Frankenstein to her closet, and walked out, dressed in jeans, and a Disneyland Paris shirt.

Chris, was all ready wide awake when Mary attempted to open his door, he was sitting in front of it, to make sure she couldn't get in.

Tony was sitting at the breakfast table when they all walked down. He smiled at Mary over his coffee cup and she nodded in approval. Chris and Tori plopped down at the table, as Mary started making breakfast.

"Soooo, Mary Poppins, can we go for a walk today?" Tori asked.

"Sounds like Mary Poppins got enough exercise last night." Chris muttered and Tori kicked him in the shin, from under the table. "OW!" Chris shouted as he rubbed his shin and started to hit his sister.

Tony tried to stop them, but they wouldn't stop, until Mary cut in.

"Stop it please, this is not a wrestling match." She said, and everyone stopped everything.

"Sorry Mary Poppins." Everyone said and they all sat straight in their chairs, and ate what Mary had put in front of them.

"It seems like a nice day, so yes, we can go for a walk, where shall we go?" She asked as she cleaned the kitchen.

"Sweet." Tori said as she tossed the bowl into the sink and went to put her shoes on, Chris, was slower to do so, but he did it without hesitation.

Mary smiled, and she went up to her room, to let her hair down, and add some more make-up, and grabbed her umbrella, even though it wasn't raining, she liked to take it with her everywhere.

Mary, Chris, and Tori were had stopped off at the park for a few minutes, so they could rest, they'd been walking for almost an hour, and it was getting hot, and they wanted something to drink.

Mary sent Tori and Chris off to hang out with two kids they'd known from school, so, she could relax. She looked all around, trying to remember her dream, but within a few short minutes, she saw the person she'd been chasing, before her.

"Mary Poppins?" The man asked.

Mary just stared at him, never saying a word. He was in a black shirt and faded jeans, his hair, was as dark as she remembered, and his eyes, were shielded by a pair of small silver rimmed glasses.

"It's impossible." She stated as she covered her mouth.

"At this point, I have found anything is possible." He smiled and she blushed, she loved his smile, ever since they'd met, she always loved that about him.

She jumped up from the bench she had been sitting on, and hugged him tightly, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she wished this would last forever.

Mary pulled away first, but his arms were clinging to her waist, and hers, were wrapped around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, like she was making sure he was real, not another dream.

''Mary, you're acting as if you'd seen a ghost.'' He said trying not to laugh.

"Bert, I feel like I have, I mean, it's been nearly 100 years since we saw each other, I heard your last words, but, sorry I didn't listen." She blushed.

Bert laughed and replied "That's all right, I know you go wherever you're needed, it's all right." He said.

Chris just happened to be walking back towards Mary when he saw her with Bert, or to him, it was mysterious man, hitting on the new nanny.

"I gotta tell Tori bout this!" He said as he dashed back to go and find his sister.

''Mary, we'll have to talk later, I've got something I need to do, but, I will come and see you, tonight, remember our favorite spot?'' He asked.

"That I do, until then." She replied.

"Until then." He said, and they let go of each other, and he rushed off in the same direction as he came.

"OOOoooOOO!" Tori said as she immersed from behind the tree she and Chris had been hiding behind.

"What?" Mary asked.

"See I told you Mary Poppins was doing something in her room last night!" Chris said as he pointed his finger at her.

"It's impolite to point." Mary snapped, and he quickly dropped his hand, still grumbling.

"Looks like, Mary Poppins, has a da-a-ate!" Tori said as she smiled.

"It is not a date! Just two friends meeting one another that haven't seen each other in a long time." Mary replied, as she began to walk away.

"WAIT MARY POPPINS!" The sister and brother yelled as they rushed after her, while wondering who the mystery man was, and how did he know Mary?

* * *

I hope yall like my newest story! I know Haunted By The Past is not gonna be stopped writing, and Elizabeth, please don't think I am copying your story, I promise, our stories are going to be ENTIRELY different! I actually have been fumbling with this idea for quite some time. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and tell me what you thing, by the way, any Mary and Bert can be inserted here, personally, I'm using Ashley and Gavin, but you know, whatever works for you!

Ashton

P.S. TORI! DONT BE MADE AT ME FOR USING YOUR NAME!


End file.
